1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speakers and more particularly, to a rotary tweeter mounting arrangement used in a speaker assembly, which allows adjustment of the angle of the tweeter without affecting the tone quality of the speaker assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A speaker assembly may be equipped with a tweeter to produce high frequencies, enhancing the sound quality. A conventional speaker assembly with tweeter is known comprising an adjustment carrier carrying the tweeter. The adjustment carrier can be turned forwards, backwards, leftwards, and rightwards to adjust the angle of the tweeter. When adjusting the adjustment carrier, the tweeter is diviated from the axial alignment, affecting the tone quality.